cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Customization
Customization is a feature in Cattails. There are three types of customization; coat colors, eye colors, and clothing items. Changing The player can change their look by opening their inventory and then clicking the "Change" button under the picture of their character. The player can choose the items they want to wear from this screen. Obtaining Clothing items can only be obtained by buying them from a shop or achieving certain goals, but there are several ways to obtain new coat colors: * Purchasing them from a shop * Fulfilling certain conditions * Entering a promo code * Backing on Kickstarter Eye Colors red_eyes.png|Red Eyes gold_eyes.png|Gold Eyes yellow_eyes.png|Yellow Eyes emerald_eyes.png|Emerald Eyes green_eyes.png|Green Eyes blue_eyes.png|Blue Eyes turquoise_eyes.png|Turquoise Eyes pink_eyes.png|Pink Eyes lavender_eyes.png|Lavender Eyes white_eyes.png|White Eyes brown_eyes.png|Brown Eyes grey_eyes.png|Grey Eyes black_eyes.png|Black Eyes Your player cat's eye color can be changed at any point in the game. There are no other eye colors to unlock but there are a range of options to choose from. Your kittens also have a chance of inheriting yours, your spouse's, or a mixture of the two for eye colors. Coat Colors The player's coat color is the color of fur their current cat has. A set of Kickstarter-exclusive coat colors were available for Kickstarter backers, but these colors are now unobtainable. List of coat colors M = Mews MC = Mole Cash T = Festival Tokens Upon game start: default-White.png|White default-Gray.png|Gray default-Cream.png|Cream default-Orange.png|Orange default-Chocolate.png|Chocolate default-Blue.png|Blue *White * Gray * Cream * Orange * Chocolate * Blue Ember's Exotic Emporium: forest-Black.png|Black forest-Red.png|Red forest-Orange:White.png|Orange/White forest-Black:White.png|Black/White forest-Orange Calico.png|Orange Calico forest-Orange Tabby.png|Orange Tabby forest-Light Orange Tabby.png|Light Orange Tabby forest-Brown TIger.png|Brown Tiger forest-Ticked Gray.png|Ticked Gray * Black - 120M * Red - 120M * Orange/White - 180M * Black/White - 180M * Orange Calico - 225M * Orange Tabby - 225M * Light Orange Tabby - 225M * Brown Tiger - 225M * Ticked Gray - 225M Delta's Guaranteed Goods: mountain-Sand.png|Sand mountain-Navy.png|Navy mountain-Gray:White.png|Gray/White mountain-Sand:White.png|Sand/White mountain-Silver Tabby.png|Silver Tabby mountain-Tortoise.png|Tortoise mountain-Mottled Brown.png|Mottled Brown mountain-Blue Tortoiseshell.png|Blue Tortoiseshell * Sand - 120M * Navy - 120M * Gray/White - 180M * Sand/White - 180M * Silver Tabby - 225M * Tortoise - 225M * Mottled Brown - 225M * Blue Turquoise - 225M Savannah's Shoppe: mystic-Cinnamon.png|Cinnamon mystic-Yellow.png|Yellow mystic-Caramel.png|Caramel mystic-Brown.png|Brown mystic-Cinnamon:White.png|Cinnamon/White mystic-Gold Tabby.png|Gold Tabby mystic-Bee Tabby.png|Bee Tabby mystic-Calicomania.png|Calicomania * Cinnamon - 120M * Yellow - 120M * Caramel - 120M * Brown - 120M * Cinnamon/White - 180M * Gold Tabby - 225M * Bee Tabby - 225M * Calicomania - 225M Molo's Shop: minec-Cowhide.png|Cowhide minec-Mottled White.png|Mottled White minec-Siamese.png|Siamese minep-Pink.png|Pink minep-Pink:White.png|Pink/White minep-Candy.png|Candy minei-Frost.png|Frost minei-Frost Tabby.png|Frost Tabby * Cowhide - 250MC * Mottled White - 350MC * Siamese - 350MC '''Molu's Shop: * Pink - 250MC * Pink/White - 350MC * Candy - 350MC [[Molay|'Molay's']]' Shop': * Frost - 250MC * Frost/White - 350MC * Frost Tabby - 350MC [[Festivals|'Festival']]' Shop': festival-Sunbeam.png|Sunbeam festival-Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin festival-Snowday.png|Snowy festival-Pastels.png|Pastels * Spring: Pastels - 4T * Summer: Sunbeam - 4T * Autumn: Pumpkin - 4T * Winter: Snowday - 4T Special Conditions: quest-Guardian.png|Guardian (without the glow and translucence) credits-Smoky Blue.png|Smoky Blue credits-Burnt Tabby.png|Burnt Tabby credits-Watermelon.png|Watermelon credits-Swiss.png|Swiss * Guardian - Finish the main story. * Smoky Blue - Have a score of 250-499 when you finish the credits game. * Burnt Tabby - Have a score of 500-749 when you finish the credits game. * Watermelon - Have a score of 750-999 when you finish the credits game. * Swiss - Have a score of 1000 when you finish the credits game. * Kickstarter - Awarded to those who backed at the Courageous Cat Standard tier or higher. * Black Tabby - Awarded to those who backed at the Courageous Cat Deluxe tier or higher. * Orange Bengal - Awarded to those who backed at the Courageous Cat Deluxe tier or higher or bought Early Access. * PopCon - Awarded to those who visited the Cattails booth at Indy PopCon 2017. Custom Colors: code-Pink Stripes.png|Pink Stripes code-Peppermint.png|Peppermint code-Phoenix.png|Phoenix code-Cyan Tint.png|Cyan Tint code-Penny.png|Penny code-Lavender Lynx.png|Lavender Lynx code-Mossy.png|Mossy code-Blank.png|Blank code-Buebi.png|Buebi code-Delta.png|Delta code-Chocolate Bengal.png|Chocolate Bengal code-Pirrone.png|Pirrone5 code-Lilac Point.png|Lilac Point code-edgy.png|Blood Tiger code-Patchy Calico.png|Patchy Calico * Pink Stripes by Falcon Development & Beka - ICECOLDLEMONADE * Peppermint by Falcon Development & Beka - HOLIDAYCHEER * Phoenix by Heathcliff - DMAWZYVBQDVCWHE * Cyan Tint by meowyn / Meowyn - JTQZNYQGCLSJBME * Penny by jessimew / JessiMew - HPCNPBRFTTQPQCJ * Lavender Lynx by Sarcastic Lynx / Sarcastic Lynx - NRXBDQEVHKZWLCB * Mossy by seri / Seri! Pixel Biologist! - BCSYPYDHLSKUVSN * Blank by milma - ZKVGSFYULVMTGNQ * Buebi by zumbi - NYZUVGDFFCBLXXC * Delta by Delta - VJCDLAWZDSXCGXK * Chocolate Bengal by ventriloquist - QCGFHATCGNNLYML * Pirrone by piecey - YQQRWVQKJZJRWRL * Lilac Point by friedkilamari - EBMGTAPVWAQLGUL * Blood Tiger by castiron - NENDHNFNZXXDUTW * Patchy Calico by Lillia21 - BZAYNAZRKTLJPVD There are more custom coats, but their owners have not released the codes to the public yet. Clothing Items The player can also wear various items of clothing for extra customization. Clothing Items typically go on the head or body. Ember's Exotic Emporium Delta's Guaranteed Goods Savannah's Shoppe Canyon Mine Prairie Mine Island Mine Category:Lists and guides Category:Gameplay elements